


Dollhouse

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: 'Please don't let them look through the curtains.'The Cipher-Pines family was known to be one of the most influential and most respected family in Gravity Falls. The family that consisted of Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher, Scarlett Cipher and Anthony Cipher was one that someone would call picture perfect, but it was not as it seemed.After all. No one is the same behind the closed curtains.





	

Picture perfect was what one could call the Cipher-Pines family.

They were always dressed for any sudden occasion that would arise, they always knew what to say, even the two kids knew what to say.

They were perfect. Many envied them and wished they could live the life that they were living. 

After all, who wouldn't want to be the most influential family in Gravity Falls?

Bill Cipher was the head of the family, the boss. He was mischievous yet cunning; handsome and strong. He was always seen with his wife by his side in public, her facial expressions giving the impression that Bill was her husband and her's only.

Mabel Pines, now Mabel Cipher, was different.  
She was sweet and loving but she shouldn't be mistaken for weak. She was strong in her own way, for she was beauty, she was grace and she could punch you in the face.

Scarlett Cipher was similar to both of her parents, sharing traits from both of them. She was the jewel of the town, one of the prettiest girls around. She was kind and loving, but if you screwed up once you were as good as dead. She did not have patience to hear when people would plead. That was obviously inherited from her father.

Anthony Cipher was different, he took mostly after Bill and little to nothing of his mother.  
He was cunning and handsome, basically like the rest of his family. He, like his sister, had no patience for those who had wronged him once, so he had them locked up.

This was all done in secret though, so the people adored them due to the fact that they couldn't see how the Cipher family treated people who did not follow them. Traitors.

After a day of being out of their house, they would return and enter, only for their plastic smiles to be ripped off their faces and frowns replaced them.

Scarlett never quite understood why her family was like dolls.

They had painted smiles on when surrounded by people that weren't with them in their house, and when they came home the shouts would start.

The hours would pass and Bill wouldn't come downstairs, and all that was heard from upstairs were moans of pleasure from Bill and the lady he had managed to hook up with a few months ago.

Mabel would cry frustratedly, and when her children weren't looking she'd pick up a bottle with liquor in it and would drink it despite the fact that she knew it was wrong.

Where did we go wrong? I thought it was love... Did I make a mistake marrying Bill?

Scarlett would stay in her room, listening for her brother to return.

When he did return, he was stoned and completely out of his mind.

She'd help him to his room, and in return the door would be slammed shut in her face followed by not so kind words.

She would frown and walk back to her room, shutting it quietly behind her. 

Scarlett didn't know when things had started to go wrong, but they had and she was now living in hell. 

She hadn't asked for this, she hadn't asked for her parents to turn on each other and become unfaithful to each other. 

She hadn't wanted for her brother to lose his will to live and turn to alcohol like his mother.

She hadn't asked to live a double life where she would smile all day and cry herself to sleep at night because her family was so screwed up.

She hadn't asked for it. Yet she had received it.

She wanted to run away, she wanted to run far away and never turn back, but she couldn't.  
She was stuck in the house with the three people she was supposed to call her family and love.

It's difficult to love when you're treated like nothing and forgotten all the time. 

But if she told someone, they wouldn't believe it.

Who would? Everyone thought they were perfect, everyone thought that they were the same as they were in public as they were at home.

Everyone thought. But they didn't know.

If they would look through the curtains, maybe they would see the horrors that happened when the Cipher's weren't out in public.

But they wouldn't look. They wouldn't look and all they made were assumptions.

Scarlett cried. She screamed and no one listened.

Her mother drank until she passed out, never dying though.

Her father was with a slut named Pyronica and all that you heard were their moans at night.

Her brother was always stoned during the night, and he was never fully sober.

This was life for Scarlett.

This was the life she lived. 

And she hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is a fanfic based off of Melanie Martinez's song 'Dollhouse.'  
> Hope you enjoyed and there will be more to come soon.(:


End file.
